


Will's new Headspace

by ShakespearesRose



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is not the Chesapeake Ripper, Little Will Graham, M/M, Night Terrors, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Scared Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesRose/pseuds/ShakespearesRose
Summary: Waking up in cold sweats with laboured breathing was not uncommon for one Mr William Graham. But this time something will change.





	1. Things that go bump in the night/ An unexpected phone call

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Daddy Hannibal/Little Will fic and therefore i can only apologise in advance.
> 
> Also this fic needs a better title but i'm all out of ideas.

Will woke up, sweat drenched in his bed in Wolf Trap at 3 am. But that morning he wasn’t in any of his normal frames of mind, he wanted someone to take care of him, he wasn’t thinking as he got out of bed, minding the dogs, he padded to the phone and called the first number he thought of.

Meanwhile in a kitchen in Baltimore, psychiatrist Dr. Hannibal Lecter was preparing some food for his next dinner party, when he heard his phone ring.

“Hello Dr. Lecter’s residence” Hannibal answered, holding the receiver in one hand as he continued, neatly styling and arranging his horderves with the other.

“H-Hannibal” Will managed to stutter out.

“Will? Will, are you ok?” The doctor asked upon realising that his late night caller was his patient and friend.

Will didn’t answer and the doctor was beginning to worry. 

“Will?” Hannibal tried again.

“They’re here” Will whispered into the phone. 

“Who Will? Who's there?” Hannibal asked, his concern for the younger growing with every word.

“The bad people, they want me to do bad things, they make me do the horrible things they have done” Will practically sobbed. 

It was then that Hannibal knew that something wasn’t quite right, Will was obviously talking about the killers he had helped catch and his empathy skills but he has never called for help before. 

Hannibal wasn’t quick enough to respond and he heard a whimper down the phone. 

“It’s ok Will, don’t worry” He begins to soothe, looking around his kitchen, using the surrounding area to ground himself and focus himself on the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

However back in Wolf Trap, every small sound sent a shiver through Will and he was scared, almost petrified. 

“I-i’m s-scared” Will was now cradling the receiver to his ear. 

Hannibal didn’t have a chance to respond to this as something tapped against one of Will’s windows and he screamed, calling out.

“DADDY!” the younger practically wailed down the phone. 

The psychiatrist had heard the sounds of the younger on the other end of the phone and knew Will needed someone, he could not be left alone in this state, so he began to speak to the boy in a gentle, smooth voice, dropping his utensils and focusing solely on the boy.

“Will?, Will, hush now brangioji, it’s ok, I'm here, I'm going to come and get you ok” Hannibal crooned, slipping in a term of endearment in his native language. 

“Wha-” Will began “you come to Will” he lisped out. 

“That’s right Mažasis, i’m coming to Will, I'll be there as soon as I can, you just wait there” Hannibal responded.

“D-Daddy” Will called out again.

Hannibal hushed him. “Now darling i have to hang up the phone now in order to come to you ok, dear” he said knowing that Will probably wasn’t going to take this well.

“No you no leave Will, i scared” he replied.

“I know, I know sweet one but daddy has to get to you” Hannibal fell into the role Will needed him to play quite quickly and he knew he would pursue this line of therapy with the other again at a later date. He then added as a compromise remembering that whilst Will did not have stuffed animals he did have dogs. “Why don’t you give all your dogs big hugs whilst you wait for daddy to get there, my darling” 

“Give the doggys cuddles?” Will asked his voice still very small.

“Yes, that’s it darling, you give your dogs some cuddles and i’ll be there before you know it ok” Hannibal said, wanting nothing more than to hold the other in his arms himself, but he knew that those dogs of his would protect their master until he arrived.

“Ok daddy, i see you soon?” Will responded.

“yes , I'll be there soon my dear” Hannibal said as he hung up. He quickly pulled on his shoes and a jacket, for once not paying too much attention to which ones he was putting on and grabbed his keys, his mind focused only on Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brangioji - Dear one  
Mažasis - little one


End file.
